This Is Not Goodbye
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: They always knew it would happen, but they didn't expect it to happen this soon.


**Inspired by story "What I Would Say" by daphrose, and the song "This Is Not Goodbye" by Sidewalk Prophets.**

**I recommend listening to the song while reading.**

**Disclaimer-I do not owl Lab Rats :)**

* * *

><p><em>They all new it would happen, but they didn't expect it to happen this soon.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Adam-20 | Bree-19 | Chase-18 | Leo-17<strong>

The seven Davenports were standing in the middle of the airport, because one of their own was leaving to follow her dreams.

"I can't believe it!" Bree said happily "I'm finally gonna get to explore the world!" Bree had been offered a chance to travel the world, and study at all the best schools on each continent.

"So, Leo, can you try not to "Leo Things Up" as much while I'm gone?" Bree asks

"I can't make any promises" Leo answers, and they both laugh

"We are so proud of you Bree!" Tasha says hugging her daughter.

"We'll be praying for you, Bree" Donald says

"I know, and I'll be praying for you guys too" she says

"At least I know that God will be taking care of you, and all of us"

"So you guys aren't mad about me being a Christian anymore?" Bree asks her family

"Of course not Bree" Douglas says "We could never stay mad at you. Especially not on a day as special as today" he says

"I can't believe we're actually saying goodbye" Adam says

"We're not, Adam. We'll meet again. I don't know what I'd do if I never saw you guys again" Bree says

"Well I'm glad you got all of us to be Christians, because Mr. Davenport's right. Now we _know_ that you'll be safe" Chase says

"I told you it would be a great feeling to have Christ in your heart" Bree says hugging her brother

"You were right" he says

**"Flight #347 to Paris is now boarding"**a voice says, and they know it's time to let her go

Bree's family lines up in front of her, and she goes down the line starting with her father

She walks up to Douglas, and hugs him "I love you dad" she says

he smiles "I love you too Bree" They pull apart "I can see it in your eyes that you're restless"

"I know. I'm just really excited" Bree says

She walks over to Tasha, and hugs her "I'm gonna miss you mom"

She smiles "I'm gonna miss you too. "It's hard to believe that what started out as a still small voice is raging now, and your only choice is to follow who you are" she says, and Bree smiles "I love you Bree" Tasha says crying a little

"I love you too" Bree says

She walks to Leo "I'm gonna miss you Leo" she says hugging him

"I'm gonna miss you too Bree. You've been the best sister ever, and I know the greatest star above was created by the one who loved, more than we'll ever know, to guide you when you're lost"

"Thanks, Leo" she says

"I love you Bree"

"I love you too Leo" she smiles at him

She walks to Donald, and gives him a big hug. She starts crying "I love you daddy" she says

Donald smiles, because Bree's never called him that before "I love you too sweetie" They pull apart, and are both crying "It's so hard to let you go, but in this life I know you have to be who you were made to be" he says, and she smiles. Donald plants a kiss on her forehead, and she walks over to Adam

"Hey, don't worry about us. We'll meet again, and you need to let your life begin"

"That's one of the smartest things you've ever said" she says,and hugs her brother "I'm gonna miss you. I love you Adee" she says

"I'm gonna miss you too Breezy"

She lets go, and walks to Chase. She's crying again, and so is he. They hug each other like they would never see each other again "I'm gonna miss you so much" she says

"I'm gonna miss you too, but this isn't goodbye. It's just an "I love you" to take with you until you're home again" Chase says "Even though we're saying goodbye now, it doesn't mean forever"

"I love you Chasey" she says

"I love you too Breezy" he says

The seven of them all share a group hug.

**"Last call for Flight #347 to Paris" **the voice says again

She smiles at her family, grabs her bag, and walks away.

Right before she gets on the plane she turns back to her family "Goodbye" she says, and walks out of the sight of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. I know it's probably not the best, and it's kinda short, but I really wanted to do a Christian story, and while I was listening to this song I got an idea for a story. <strong>

******Sorry if some of the things they said to Bree doesn't make sense to put in, but I wanted each of them to say a line from the song.******

********Anyways please review, and tell me what you think :)********


End file.
